


Unknown World

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Category: Horton Hears a Who! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: (Horton makes a very interesting speech about how their world/jungle is a spec for someone else), (I don't know how to tag), (I have this belief that the Whos haven't explored their spec-world completely), (Jojo goes on adventures), (a couple characters do what Kiara and Kovu did in sequel), (and there there are more than just them there), (as a side note), (because Jojo was fully prepared to be forced into something he didn't want to be a part of), (because that's a thing too), (because there can be no growth without it apparently), (between two people), (for a few chapters because build up!), (hint: it's Jojo), (how does one tag?), (it came off religious), (it's a different story when they meet and get involved with the other species' politics), (it's like sign language but different), (or a story), (should I add politics as a tag?), (sorry), (tags in parenthesis aren't actual tags but author talking through their logic), (that leaves scars even if it didn't happen), (that's where most of the inter-species relations come in), (there's a lot of politically savvy Whos), (they are politically savvy to their own politics), (thought I should mention that), Author Is Not Religious, Character Development, Child Soldiers, Creating Personal Langue, Culture, Culture Shock, Drama, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inter-Species Relations, Inter-Species Relationshpis, Lion King-esque, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Species, Political Alliances, Politically Savvy 96 McDodd Daughters, Politically Savvy JoJo, Politically Savvy Ned McDodd, Politically Savvy Original Character(s), Politicis, Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon Friendships, Religious Discussion, Resistances, Selectively Mute Character, THE MOVIE EVENTS STILL HAPPEN, THEY JUST HAPPEN THROUGH THE POV OF ANOTHER SPECIES ON THAT SPEC, Treason, Work In Progress, World Exploration, learning new languages, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: My mind decided to think about Horton and the Whos and, I decided to look into the stories on here and was very disappointed at how little there was. Thus this idea was born. Because why can't there be a story that builds upon canon information.This is a WIP, don't expect instant or regular updates.The title might be changed later on, as the storyline progresses.





	Unknown World

**Author's Note:**

> I make up a new 'species' that are based on humans. Mainly on their diversity, their many beliefs, and somewhat their looks. I call them Hum, in relation to their similarities to us _humans_. It isn't very creative, I know, but there will be some parts of the Hum culture that aren't human based.
> 
> I'm also using Latin as the Hum's native tongue. Uncreative, I know, but easier to translate once the Who and the Hum I have planned to meet actually meet.
> 
> (Horton Hears a Who! is a really good movie for introspection. Didn't know an animated movie from 2008 would be that... well, psychologically involved.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything Dr. Seuss. I don't claim to. I am also not making money from this work, as if it just for fun and entertainment.
> 
>  _Un-beta'd_ I will get to editing once the story is finished, though things might be changed as I go because I find things not matching up or whatnot. But official editing will be when this work is completed.

> _Ut nos movere deinceps, apeire fores novus et nova facio omnia et curiositas curiosave quod servat et ducens nos novi per vias rectas._
> 
> Walt Disney

"I shall call you Valencia."

The young child, nameless for five years, blinked blankly up at the woman. She breathed in, slow and careful, before nodding. "I am Valencia."

The woman's smile was razor sharp and coolly brittle. "You will call me mother," she added once she was sure the picked name was accepted. And once that new statement was accepted, she gentled and said, "Good. Now, you need better clothing than that grey uniform you've been living with—more color and less inorganic lines."

 _Valencia_ nodded, eyes still reflective of all but her inner thoughts as she followed her _mother_.

* * *

"Valencia! Valencia!"

Short blond hair spun around a small, heart-shaped face like a fan of feathers. Grey eyes met green, both wide gazes healing from being shattered at too young an age.

"Kade? What's wrong?"

The russet colored hair hid one of his excitable, green eyes. "Nothing bad, promise.  _But_ , my mother told me to come get you, since I know where you usually roam. It's about your mother—I think she did something."

Valencia's lips twitched. Even she didn't know if she was worried or amused. "Alright, let's go to your mother then."

* * *

Orphanages were a rarity. Valencia knew of only four that existed within Hum borders. She remembers her time there, as most like her do. They are overfilled places used to train children of the warrior way.

Valencia's mother was tied up with a fifth, slightly  _illegal_ orphanage made to create a resistance. Valencia herself wasn't surprised to hear that her mother was doing such a thing—she'd been the one to come up with the idea, after hearing the older muse about the militaristic way of life all Hums lived now.

History was Valencia's mother's job, to keep track of it all coherently. If someone knew how things were before the Securis Rule twelve generations or so ago, it would be Valencia's mother. And being her child, Valencia knew too. She has read the stories over—prosperity of the  _people_ was possible, if under a different rule than _militaristic_.

Standing before the Council, beside her mother as was expected of an orphan, Valencia listened to the list of accusations placed upon her mother.

One of such allegations was the  _corruption of a trained operative_. Which Valencia supposed was true—being the woman's child, thus left to her to continue forming, gave way to that logic. But it was more the other way around.  _Valencia_ had brought up history. She had been the one to question the changes done under the Securis Rule. And while it was her mother who orchestrated the actions of the forming resistance, it was Valencia who corrupted enough of her thoughts to get it  _started_.

"Valencia Mundabit, First of Her Name, Eleventh of Her Year, what have you to say in this Case of Court?"

"What is it you want to hear? That I have stayed loyal to the Rule, or that I have known and thus been complacent in my mother's plans?" Valencia's voice was slow, calm—like she'd been taught in the Third Orphanage. Her eyes were focused, blank of nothing but her curiosity. "Have you already come up with a verdict and are just being courteous? _Or_ ," this was slower, more amused, "are you doing your job and will listen to proper statements like your job asks of you?"

The public, called to every Case of Council, murmured behind Valencia and her mother. While not unusual for a child to be curious about how their parent was to be judged, Valencia's questions were  _treasonous_. It proved the adult's guilt.

But the relaxed way the mother stood, as compared to the battle-ready stance of the child, made even the most unaware question if that was really it.

"Valencia Mundabit," the only woman on the Council, spoke up, scolding hot and lax. "It would be best if you answer the question."

"But to you, I already have. Asking what I did proves her guilt, doesn't it?" Valencia shook her head, like she was the one talking to children. "But how can you know of her guilt when all you have is the word of an  _already known traitor_?"

* * *

"You are something else, Dulcia, I hope you know."

Valencia grinned. Praise was rare in the Mundabit home—it was never given out unnecessarily, but in moments like the one Valencia's mother was speaking of.

"I thought for a moment you weren't going to help."

"You are my mother, I was given to you to be loyal to as an extension of the Rule. That was the biggest lesson in the Third Orphanage, to be loyal to our mother or father when we are given to them."

"Lucky me, then, to have gotten you."

"I'd like to think so," was the last remark made as the two females made their way home, free of harsh grips and bitter gazes.

* * *

"It was all true, wasn't it?"

Valencia turned towards Kade, her teenage hand holding a child's as they walked down the road. The child pressed against her legs, hiding from Kade's stern stare.

"You lied."

"Kade," Valencia said softly, eyes worn, tattered. "You've been to my mother's lessons on history, you know why we're doing this. You also know that your mother and mine have gotten closer since her trail five years ago. Why do you think that is?"

"So you and yours corrupted mine?"

Valencia sighed. "I was told you wouldn't be like me." With a quick word to the child, Valencia was stepping away and the young thing was running, to safety or for help, Kade would never learn. "It pains me to say this, because I do see you as family, but I cannot let you leave this road."

Kade's eyes shattered further, seeping anger that he wouldn't have been capable of when the two of them were given to their respective families months apart. "You're gonna kill me?"

"If that's what it takes for you to keep your silence. But I'd prefer if you'd just lose the memory of finding this out. You will lose us all if you tell, either through execution or us going into hiding. Which would you prefer?"

Kade pressed his lips together until they nearly thinned into nonexistence. It was a look Valencia knew well—he was angry to not have any better options and knew that if he refused to pick anything but  _to walk away_ , he would be drawn into a fight with his closest and oldest friend.

"You know what my answer will be, Valencia Mundabit."

"Then so be it, Kade Opacare."

The empty road filled with sounds of fighting as words faded from the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote, in the beginning, is something I translated from English, simply because I wanted to.
> 
> English version: - We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. -
> 
> Dulcia - sweets  
> Surnames are Latin words used as surnames. If you want translations, ask and I will give.
> 
> (Please pardon me if the translations aren't correct. I'm using an app for it, so I don't know if they are right.)
> 
> (I am also aware that, in the tags, I said Latin would be used until two characters met, but I thought it apt to use the language for nicknames. It would be full-blown Latin when the meeting happens, as I will shift to the Who's viewpoint for that chapter. Don't judge my logic too hard, please? I just thought it'd be a nice way to slowly bring in Latin so it isn't such a surprise when the meeting happens. -
> 
> \- If it helps, you can think of the actual Latin words in the text as an older form of the language as compared to what the Hums are saying to other Hums. And then it'll just be Latin at the meeting, not an imaginary 'older version' like how English is different but similar to Old English.)
> 
> (Sorry if this chapter, and the few leading up to the movie's events, seem choppy. This is so I can move things along quickly while building up the Hum's culture/society.)
> 
> (And yes, the Hums are a militaristic society. This is where they differentiate from humans. There will be more differences that come up before JoJo is introduced - because he shows up during the "pre-canon" days to meet the tags involving "pre-canon.")


End file.
